For the love in Lima
by zanabanana94
Summary: Puckerman left Lima to become a solider after the death of his best friend Finn. But fate brings him back after 6 months to see everything has completely changed since he left. But in a good way or a bad way?
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman was a soldier in the military who did make really good money. He left high school senior year right after his best friend Finn passed away. He felt he couldn't attend high school anymore. Puck told people school wasn't for him but everyone knew it was because of Finn. He was hurting on the inside, more than what he lead on. No one at Lima Heights had heard from Puck since he left, except for Mr Shue who kept regular contact just to make sure Puck was okay and safe. But being the stubborn man he is, Puck told Mr Shue not to tell anyone that they had contact. Not even Quinn. Especially not Quinn.

It was a rainy evening in Iraq, Puck was in his cabin all alone lying on his bed when his Sergeant came in and told him he had a phone call waiting. Puck knew it was Mr Shue since he is the only one who had Pucks contact number. Well, his mom too. But she never rang. Puck got up from his bed sighing because all he wanted to do was have a snooze. "Hello?" "Puck! Hey, it's Mr Shue here, how are you going?" "I knew it was you Shuester!" they both let out a chuckle - "but I'm doing alright thanks, how are things in Lima?" "Not the same without you Puckerman. I just wanted to let you know that we're having a littler concert/tribute in honor of Finn on his 6 month anniversary and everyone is involved and we'd all like you to be there." "I don't know Mr Shue- wait, did you tell them where I am?" "No of course not. You've been mentioned plenty of times this week. I hope you can make it, it's this Thursday."

Before Puck could answer, his Sergeant interrupted mouthing that he needed to hurry up and get off the phone. "I have to go Mr Shue, but I will think about it" "Well I hope to see you there, and I'm not the only one." Puck didn't sleep at all that night. Thinking and sobbing over his memories with Finn. He felt like no one understood the pain he was going through. The pain he felt everyday since he got that phone call that he had lost his best friend, his bro and his partner in crime.

There was also another reason he didn't want to go back to Lima. A certain blonde woman who stole his heart years ago. A woman he was still in love with and who made his heart skip a beat. Quinn Fabray. The woman of his dreams. Who was dating Sam. Urgh, Sam. Puck didn't like Sam whatsoever. How dare Sam steal Pucks girl. Puck felt guilty for not saying goodbye to anyone when he left high school but he felt extremely guilty when one of those people was Quinn. But he had his reasons, he didn't want anyone to see him at his weakest point when he was meant to be the Saw. The guy people move out of the way in the hallway for and the guy people admired and were scared of at the same time for being such a badass.

He decided it was time to face everything that made him feel so sad, it had been 6 months. He was ready. Ready to face Lima. Ready to face all of his friends again and ready to face Quinn. He told the other soldiers he was leaving for a little while to head back home. His sergeant agreed to let him go. The Saw was coming back to Lima. To pay tribute to Finn and to make things right with his fellow class mates and friends. He just hoped they would still speak to him but he was ready to explain to them because he knew they deserved that and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he really missed Quinn and needed to see her.

Lima, he's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Lima, Mr Shue and the class were talking about sectionals and what song they should sing. Mr Shue was thinking all day whether Puck would walk through the doors but he wasn't getting his hopes up because he knew Puck was stubborn and didn't want to face the reality of Finns passing just yet. Rachel was also struggling with Finns passing. Even though they weren't together when he died, she felt this enormous amount of guilt and she didn't even know why. She had questions but no one had the answers and she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone.

"Rachel? do you have any ideas about songs for sectionals?" "I don't want to sing anything, Mr Shue. I really don't" everyone paused their conversations and looked at Rachel in shock. "Rach, we know you're hurting but do you really think Finn would want you to stop singing?" Santana asked her friend. They had become good friends in the past 6 months. "Well if Finn isn't here to tell me that, how do I know the answer to that question?" "because he loved when you sung, are you kidding me Berry? he told me multiple times that his favourite sound is hearing you sing." Quinn just sat there with Sam nodding in agreement. Sam had become a real douche, especially to Quinn who just sort of took it because she didn't want to get hurt. Deep down, she was missing Puck too.

Everyone was trying to convince Rachel that she needed to be involved but she wouldn't have a bar of it. She didn't want to sing anymore. Not ever. Mr Shue calmed the class down "this is your last year here guys, I think we all should respect Rachels wishes an- Puck!" in walked Puck wearing a pair of jeans and a black jumper. Everyone looked at him like they saw a ghost. But Quinn had a little smirk on her face, she was more than happy that Puck just walked in. "Wow Puckerman. You're looking fine!'' Santana commented while Quinn death stared her which Sam caught on too. "Hey everyone. I just felt like I needed to explain why I left and why I didn't say goodbye. And to apologise for the way I handled everything. Mr Shue thank you for finding me and keeping in contact otherwise I don't know what would've happened." "I care about you Puck, we all do." The bell rang and everyone got up to talk to Puck. Except for Rachel, who walked straight out of the room.

Brittany kept touching Pucks facial hair that he'd grown in recent weeks "Where did you go Puck? And why didn't you text me? We used to text everyday!" "I'm so sorry Britt, I couldn't face Lima or anybody in Lima. But i did miss you all so much." He looked straight at Quinn who smiled a little and looked down to the ground. Puck could see Sam was getting irritated but he didn't care. He didn't care about Sam at all. "I'll be back after lunch so I can explain guys, I just want to go see if Rachel is okay" but before he could leave, Santana hugged Puck so tight and kept mentioning how much she missed his company which really infuriated Quinn inside who was still daggering Santana.

Puck looked all over for Rachel, even though they weren't the best of friends, he did care for her and he knew she was missing Finn just as much as he was. He found her outside at the benches near the field. "Alot of memories here" Puck said as he sat beside Rachel who had her face in her hands. She raised her head "yeah, he loved to play sports. Especially winning." "I remember after every game we'd go and drink some beers and sing all night. I miss those days so much, Rach." "I know Puck. But I just want to know one thing, why did you leave? Why did you leave us when we needed you?" "You didn't need me, Rach. You needed your family and your friends." "Puck you are my friend. I just want to know why you disappeared." "I'll tell you all after break and you can ask as many questions as you want. I know we we're close once and just know that I'm really sorry for everything. I came back because I know you missed me, Berry" They both let out a chuckle. "You're the only friend I can talk to about Finn without crying, Puck." "I'm always here for you Rachel. I'll always be your friend." Even though they were never super close, the only connection between Rachel and Puck was that they both cared for Finn. Rachel and Puck stood up to go back to the classroom "You know who else missed you? Quinn. She didn't tell anyone though, but I could tell everytime your name was mentioned" Puck smiled at that. Maybe Quinn would forgive him just as easy as Rachel did. So he hoped.

"Alright everyone, Puck is going to talk to you all now." "Thanks Mr Shue." Everyone sat around as Puck starting speaking "first of all I want to apologise. I know I confused you all and made you angry at me. I needed to leave. People grieve in different ways and I didn't want you to see me broken and in pieces. I was at my lowest. I grieved more than I ever have before and I couldn't bare for you all to see me like this. Finn was not just my bestfriend, he guided me in the right direction in every situation and I've realised he will continue to do so from above." "Exactly. So where have you been all this time?" Tina asked the question everyone was thinking. "Well I went to Iraq and joined the army. I didn't think I'd last this long to be honest." "Well the army did some wonders to you Puckerman, cause you are looking so hot these days." Santana smirked and looked straight at Quinn who knew she would be secretly angry at that remark. Especially since Quinn told Santana almost everyday that she missed Puck. Sam once again caught on to the looks. He knew exactly what Quinn was thinking.

"uhh..thanks San? I don't really know what to say to that." Puck was really happy to be back with his friends. Everyone was nicer than he thought they would be. All he wanted though was an alone moment with Quinn so he could tell her how he really felt. He came back a new man and wanted her to know it. But not with Sam around. Puck knew Sam wouldn't like it if Quinn was around him. But he didn't care.

"So how long do you plan on hanging around here?" "I don't know Mike, maybe a while" his response made Quinn smile. "I have a big house that I need to maintain 20 minutes from here. My family are here, my friends.." he smiled to Quinn "And I don't know if I'll be heading back to the army full time. I felt like that was an escape and now I know i don't need to run anymore. I'm where I need to be. For now." "So will you be attending the tribute for Finn tomorrow?" "I wouldn't miss it, Rach. Not for anything." Rachel and the rest of the class smiled. Pucks phone rang and he left the room to answer it. "What is with all those looks and smiles, Quinn? Stop looking at him!' Sam whispered to Quinn. She shook her head and couldn't be bothered arguing with him anymore. It was an unhealthy relationship but she was scared to leave him. Quinn got up and left the room to follow Puck and speak to him. She wanted to have an alone moment just as much as he did. She walked in to the maths room where Puck was on the phone and stood there. Puck got off the phone, turned around and saw Quinn standing there wanting to talk. It's the moment he had been waiting for, for 6 months.


	3. Chapter 3

"Noah Puckerman." "Quinn Fabray." "You have no idea how good it is to see you again. I'm so happy you're back." Puck and Quinn stood alone in the maths room exchanging smiles . They really were genuinely happy to see each other again. "I thought you would've been mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye" "I wasn't mad Puck, I was more sad and there was so many things I wanted to ask you but couldn't because you left. So many emotions I was going through, I felt like I needed you more than anyone." "I'm so sorry I let you down Quinn. I know we weren't super close when I left, but the feelings we're still there. On my part anyway. They still are." "Mine too." They smiled at each other and slowly started to walk to each other before the door was slammed open. Of course Sam had to ruin the moment.

Sam stormed in "what the hell is going on here?!" he shouted "how dare you talk to MY girlfriend" he charged to Puck ready to punch him. The old Puck wouldn't waste time and punch him too but he wasn't like that anymore. Even though Puck was in the army, he wasn't a fighter. Not anymore. Before Sam could hit him, Puck grabbed Sams fist so and just as he did so, everyone ran into the room looking shocked that Sam had the nerve to even think about hurting Puck. Not that he could, no one at Lima could. Well, not physically anyway. Everyone was impressed that Puck actually didn't fight back but no one was impressed more than Quinn. Mr Shue grabbed Sam and lead him out the room to calm him down, Puck and Quinn had no idea what just happened. "Quinn, shouldn't you go be with your boyfriend?" Santana mentioned. Quinn looked straight at Puck and walked out the room.

"Puck, what happened?" "I have no idea, Rach. I was on the phone, Quinn came in, we talked for like 2 minutes before Sam came in and went to hit me" "were you and Quinn kissing, or something?" "No! Nothing like that, we were literally just talking." "Don't worry about Sam, he's always been the jealous type anyway" Puck just shrugged his shoulders "well that's enough excitement for one day, guys. I'm gonna go home now but I'll be back tomorrow." Puck said his goodbyes and ran to his car since it was pouring with rain and thunder.

Puck arrived at his empty double story house and went up to his bedroom to unpack his things when he heard a knock at his door "who the hell would that be? probably Mr Shue" he thought. He ran downstairs and opened his door to find Santana and Brittany. "Hey guys, come on in! Wait, how did you know where I lived?" "we stalked you" "I thought so" they shared a laugh. "No genius, your mom gave us your address. We went to her house first and by the way, this place is stunning." "Thanks San." Even though he always enjoyed Brittany and Santanas company, a part of him was hoping it would be Quinn at the door.

"So Santana and I have some news!" "What is it?" The girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces "are you going to tell me or?" "we're getting married!" "WHAT?! Guys that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" "Thank you, we figured since you're back in town and are staying in town, we wanted to be the one to tell you." "Well thank you for that, I'll definitely be there! When is it?" "Well Santana wanted a Christmas wedding and I wanted a Valentines Day wedding" "So what did you decide?" "April fools day which is this weekend!" Puck couldn't help but laugh "I love that. It'll definitely be a fun wedding. Who else is invited?" "Puck we all know you don't care about who's invited except for one person. Yes, she'll be there." "Yeah Emma will be there" "I wasn't talking about Emma, Brittany. I was talking about Quinn." Puck let out a smile. He couldn't help but smile every time Quinns name was mentioned.

A few hours had passed and Puck, Brittany and Santana were discussing all sorts of things like the wedding to Pucks time in the army and then Sam. Urgh, Sam. "You know, Quinn talked about you every time Sam wasn't around. But he's gone so crazy since they started dating. Like, he hits any guy that even looks at her but you're the first guy that stopped him." "Why does he do that?" Puck was so confused by Sams actions since he was a softie when Puck left Lima. "We don't know, it started about two weeks after they started dating." "Why does she put up with it though, Santana?" "because she's scared. Scared of being hurt by him. She doesn't love him, not like she loves y-" Santana stopped herself from talking before she said to much. "Santana? she loves me?" Brittany walked in just as she heard that part of the conversation "who? Quinn? yeah Puck she does love you, she never stopped." "Brittany she told us not to say anything!" "Who?" "Anyway..Puck you can't tell her we told you" "I won't San, I don't think she'll talk to me again, not while she's still with Malibu Ken" they all laughed and decided to call it a night. "Thank you ladies for coming, I had a blast. Make sure you come again. I'll invite the gang over one night and it'll be like old times" "Sounds good Puck, we'll see you tomorrow." Puck watched as they drove off. Puck couldn't believe it, Quinn still loved him. The woman of his dreams still loved him. But something inside Puck kept telling him that maybe it was to good to be true. Was he right?

...

_Sorry if this chapter isn't that interesting. But know that I'm just getting started :) thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

Puck woke up the next morning feeling very anxious and nervous. Nervous to see Quinn and just the thought of her being back with Sam after his actions the previous day made him feel sick to the stomach. He got up, showered, had a piece of Nutella toast and got in his Range Rover to head back to Lima. By the time he got to the class room those nerves left, mainly because he knew everyone had his back and Sam was out of line. Sam was a mouse, he couldn't hurt Puck.

Everyone was sitting down when Puck walked in. Brittany and Santana were the first ones to walk up to him and both giving him a tight hug "thanks for last night" "that's alright ladies, thanks for coming". Quinn was also in the room, looking as jealous as ever when she heard what Santana said but she was also very impressed at what a gentleman Puck was. The way he dressed, spoke and the way he smiled just made her heart melt but of course she wasn't going to tell anyone that. Especially not Santana. "Well it's nice to see you in one piece Noah" "thanks Rach, but I wasn't going to let trouty mouth bring me down" Rachel went up to hug Puck and ask to talk to him in private so they went to the corner of the room. "What's going on Rach? Are you okay?" "a little birdie told me that Sam is pressing charges!" "What?! I didn't even touch him!" "I know that, but I was thinking because Quinn was a witness, you could ask her to give a statement too" "Yeah definitely. Man, what a jerk! This isn't going to look good in court, not with my tack record" "You'll be okay as long as Quinn speaks up and we all know she loves you so she'll do it. I'll talk to her for you." Puck couldn't believe his ears but he had hoped Quinn would stick up for him.

"Quinn you have to speak up for Puck, you were the only one there who saw what really happened! Don't let him down, you know he's innocent" Rachel tried for a while to convince Quinn that she needs to make a statement. Santana was listening in to the conversation and of course had to get involved "are you an idiot, Quinn? Puck was there for you all throughout high school and even before that even though you were a bitch to him, he always stood up for you to make sure you were safe and happy and god only knows why. You don't deserve him or his friendship! Hell, you don't even deserve to have him in your life. If there was even a little bit of brain in that thick head of yours, you'll know what the right thing to do is" after Santana practically yelled in Quinns face, she stormed off and slammed the door. Why was Santana so defensive over Puck?

"Rachel, i'm just scared. What if Sam comes after me next? I can't protext myself like Puck can" Finally Quinn spoke and she knew deep down that Santana was right. "Of course I want to be there for Puck but I'm scared" "Quinn, you don't have to be scared, Puck will protect you, I know he will" "Why would he do that? we're not together" "that could change Quinn. I know you want to be with him just as much as he wants to be with you but you're both so stubborn to admit it!" the girls let out a laugh and Quinn nodded in agreement. "Come on, lets go to Pucks house and tell him the good news."

Puck was tidying up his kitchen when the bell rang. He knew it would be Rachel cause she messaged him asking the address. Rachel didn't mention that Quinn would be with her too. He went to answer the door to see Quinn standing there. Alone. "Hey Quinn, I wasn't expecting to see you here, come in" "thanks Puck, you have such a beautiful home" Puck was more than happy to finally have proper alone time with Quinn to talk and she felt the same but of course none of them would admit it. "Rachel was meant to come too but she bailed because her dads needed her" "oh right, she messaged me saying she was coming, but she didn't say you we're coming too or I would've cleaned up a bit" "no the house is beautiful Puck, you don't need to do anything to it" they looked at each other and smiled. "So obviously you know about my stupid ex boyfriend pressing charges against you for basically no reason at all. He's saying you hit him but I know that's not true so I'm willing to write a statement for you." "I don't know what makes me happier, the fact that you'd write a statement for me when I know you're scared, or that you called Sam your ex boyfriend" Quinn looked down to the ground and smiled.

They both felt so happy to just have each others company. "Thank you Quinn. I know how hard it would be for you to go against him straight after dating him." "It's not hard if it helps you, especially when you've done so much more for me in the past. You're very special to me, Puck. Always have been, always will be. I can't deny my feelings for you, not anymore. Of course I want to be with you, I love you. I really do." That's all Puck has ever wanted to hear from Quinn. The girl he has loved since he could remember just said she loved him. He got up off the couch and walked over to Quinn, looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her. He didn't want to hide his feelings for her anymore either. "Quinn, no matter where I went or where I go, it'll always be you for me. It'll always be you. It's always been you and I won't deny it anymore. I want to be with you."

_NEXT: What do Puck and Quinn decide about their relationship? _

_A court date is set. _

_Puck gets a visit from an old friend but it's not always as it seems. _

**_Thank you all again for reading. More to come soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn and Puck were on cloud nine. They were finally together, just like they should be. "Thank you for being patient with me" "no, thank you Quinn. You're still willing to give me a chance even though I left you" "there's always been something between us, Puck. Always have been and always will be. I know it and you know it." "Yeah I know" Puck smiled "but I think right now, it's best for us to keep this a secret, just for the time being while everything settles down." "I completely agree, Puck. I don't want drama just as we reunited" Puck nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe at the wedding, we just won't hide it anymore, you know what they say about people getting together at weddings!" They both laughed and agreed at what Puck said. "Alright I better get going now, it's getting late" Quinn walked over to get her coat from the hook when Puck hugged her from behind "I don't want you to go" "I don't want to go either babe, but I do have school tomorrow" Puck made a puppy dog face "alright I'll stay just a little longer, only because I love you" "I love you even more."

The next day everyone reunited in the choir room to discuss further sectionals details. Quinn walked in half an hour late and walked over to sit next to Rachel "hey Quinn, how'd it go lastnight? did you talk to Puck?" "yeah we spoke, I told him that I'll write a statement" "and..?" "..and that's it. I left straight after" "at least Puck is okay now knowing you're on his side. I wonder what'll happen to Sam now though." "I don't know, Rach." Quinn really wanted to tell Rachel about what really happened last night with Puck but she knew she couldn't but it didn't stop her from smiling just by thinking about it. "What are you smiling at Quinn? Something you want to share?" "No, Santana. I'm just feeling happy today" "Why? your boyfriend is a psycho and is hopefully going to jail, why does that make you happy? "You know what, Santana? you don't know half the story so why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own business!" Quinn snapped without thinking. For starters, Sam wasn't her boyfriend anymore but Santana didn't know that. "I'm sorry San, I didn't mean that, I just had a good dream last night, that's all. And I'm trying to forget about the Sam crap" "did this dream involve a certain Puckerman?" Quinn went silent but luckily the lunch bell rang so she got up and practically ran out to avoid any Puck related questions.

Puck was at his moms house eating lunch when he got a phone call "Mr Puckerman? this is Officer Williams, I'm just calling to let you know a court date has been set which you are required to attend. It's being held tomorrow at 10am." "Okay, thank you for the call, Officer". A part of Puck was relieved that it was being held so soon and was able to put it behind him sooner than he thought, the other part was hoping this wouldn't affect his position in the army. "Honey, are you okay?" "yeah mom, I'm fine. I just got a call from the police that a court date has been set for tomorrow. I just can't believe how soon its come. Everything just happened yesterday!" "Yeah, it blows my mind how quickly these things happen. Do you want me to come with you for support?" "oh that's alright mom, I'll be okay." Of course Puck will be okay, cause Quinn will be there sticking up for him.

Quinn, Rachel and Santana were sitting outside for lunch talking about the call Quinn also got about court. "Do you want us to be there with you for support?" "no that's okay, shouldn't take too long anyway" "how do you think Puck is taking it, Quinn?" "I'm sure he's okay, he's in the army, he's a strong man" Santana and Rachel looked at each other. They knew something was going on. "Tell us everything, Fabray!" "There's nothing to tell, Berry" "oh come on Quinn, my third eye knows something is happening" "your third eye, Santana?" Quinn laughed "but you guys can't tell anybody! We're not ready to tell yet" Rachel let out a squeal "I KNEW IT! You can thank me for cancelling last minute" "yes Berry, Puck and Quinn would've never gotten together if you didn't cancel" Santana rolled her eyes "so tell us everything!" "I can't do that, you'll find out anyway but we decided to keep it a secret for the time being, but yes, we are so in love and we could not be happier" "we're so happy for you Quinn. We know how long you've been waiting for this!" "thank you ladies, we better go back to class." As the girls got up to go back to class, Santana walked a different way to tell Brittany the news about Puck and Quinn.

**Next: **

_Who let it spill about Puck and Quinn?_

_Will court go ahead?_

_Santana and Brittanys hens nights end in disaster._

**_THANKS FOR READING! LOVE Y'ALL!_**


	6. Chapter 6

As the day flew by, it was the end of the day. Quinn received a text message from Puck to meet him at his house later. Typically, Quinn was thrilled about this. She was more than happy to be spending time with the man she loved and finally got to be with. "So Quinn, what are your plans after school? Want to come shopping with me?" "Maybe next time Rachel, I have to go and, uh, see my mom" "I'm sure you do Quinn" Rachel laughed and shook her head. She knew Quinn was lying.

Quinn drove to Pucks house and saw him lying on a hammock sleeping. He looked so cute when he slept and it made her giggle at the fact that he was actually sleeping on a hammock. She quietly tip-toed over to him to give him a peck on the nose only to wake him up. "Hey, you" "hey beautiful, thank you for coming" Puck smiled "there's no place I'd rather be, babe" they shared a kiss and went inside. "Are you okay Puck? You look a little stressed" "we need to talk" Quinns stomach starting turning. Was he going to break up with her right after they got together? So many thoughts were going through Quinns mind. "W-what is it?" "there's good news and bad news" "Give me the bad news first, babe..are you breaking up with me?" "What?! Quinn no of course not! are you serious? no way. I'm sorry if it sounded like that. I love you with all my heart, I mean it."

Puck reassured her and Quinn let out a sigh of relief and they shared a kiss. "I got a call from my sergeant, I have to go back for 3 months but I can't contact you while I'm away unless we write to each other and I kind of leave tomorrow morning" "wow, um, I mean I knew you were going back but didn't except it so soon" "I know, are you okay with that? I don't want us to break up or anything, Quinn." "We're not breaking up, Puck. I'll be right here waiting for you for when you return. I'm a bit nervous because I don't want you to get hurt but as long as we have some contact, even if that means writing, I'm okay with it. But I will be missing you like crazy. I love you, and I mean it." the two shared a sweet embraced.

"So what's the good news?" "well, are you ready for this? we..." "spit it out" Quinn laughed "we don't have to go to court" "What?! baby that's amazing! what changed?" "I don't even know, they just said it was a case that wasn't worth it" Puck laughed "but I'm okay with it, I leave tomorrow and I didn't want that hanging over my head while I'm away" Quinn nodded and agreed. She was secretly devastated that he had to leave tomorrow. "Can you stay for dinner babe?" "there's no place I'd rather be and by the way, I want to take you to the airport tomorrow" Puck had a huge smile on his face. "Good thing is, we can tell everyone we're together now. I don't want to hide it anymore." Nothing made him happier than being with Quinn and she felt the exact same.

It was 6am and it was time for Quinn to take Puck to the airport. She was trying really hard not to be emotional. They both were. She walked into Pucks house and saw his suitcases and passport leaning against the wall. She was not ready for this. "Good morning, beautiful" Puck walked into the lounge wearing his uniform and greeted Quinn with a big kiss. "I wrote you a letter, but I want you to read it after you drop me off" "now you're making me nervous, babe!" They shared a laugh and kissed. "Don't be nervous, but there is one more thing before I forget" Puck reached for his pocket to give Quinn a key. "This is my spare house key, which is now your key" "what? really?" "yeah, I want you to have this, come here whenever you want. I like the idea of you being the only one being here when I'm not" "Puck are you sure?" "Of course. You're my girl, and I want you to have it." "I love you, thank you" "I love you" Quinn grabbed Pucks face and gave him a sweet kiss while trying not to be emotional. It was time to go to the airport. Puck took his belongings and placed them in Quinns car and drove off to the airport.

As Puck was checking in his luggage and getting his ticket, Quinn couldn't help but notice all the other soldiers saying goodbye to their loved ones. That would be her in a few minutes, saying goodbye to her loved one. The only man she ever loved was leaving to fight and that scared her. She couldn't help but worry and she couldn't let Puck see that. "Are you okay babe?" "yeah I'm okay, it's just sad seeing all these people crying while saying goodbye" "I know, I'm trying not to be emotional myself, I'll miss you too much Quinn. I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon." Quinn never expected Puck to admit he was emotional but she liked how honest he was being but she still couldn't let him know that she was hurting just as much. Maybe more.

It was time. Time to say goodbye. The time they we're both not looking forward too. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you" "I'll miss you so much more, Quinn. You have no idea." Both of them started to get teary. Quinn was ready to bawl her eyes out. "Don't forget to read the letter okay? I love you so much" "I'll read it as soon as I get back to the car. Baby i love you so much" they held each other very tightly but it was time for them to part for 3 months. As Puck walked over to his terminal, Quinn was blowing him kisses. Puck turned around, dropped his bag and ran back to Quinn for one last kiss. "I'm so in love with you" "I love you Quinn, I mean it." And he left. Gone for 3 months. And she had no idea where.

Quinn walked back to her car and found the letter

_Quinn, _

_my beautiful, beautiful Quinn._

_There hasn't been a time in my life where I haven't loved you. These past few days have been some of the best days of my life, only because it all lead me back to you. Where I know I belong. Forever. We've had some real ups and downs together and apart but we became the people we are today because of them. I know we'll also have ups and downs in future, but with you by my side, I'll know I'll be okay._

_You're a strong woman, babe and I love you for that. I'll always love you and protect you from all the bad even though I know you don't need protecting. _

_Thank you for always accepting me the way I am and thank you for being you. I don't know where I'll be without you. I can't wait to see where the future leads us. There's no place I'd rather be than by your side, holding your hand through everything._

_I'll be worrying about you for these three months that I'm away. And missing you. I'm so sorry I had to leave so soon after we found our way back to each other. _

_I love you with all my heart, I mean it_

_Noah x_

Quinn finally let out a sob. Which turned into a cry. She missed him already. While starting to drive off, her phone rang and it was Santana. "Quinn? Where are you? are you coming to school?" Quinn trying not to cry anymore let out a sniff "yeah San, i'm just running a little late but I'll be there in 20 minutes" "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" "I'll tell you at school. See you soon."

Quinn walked into the classroom with red puffy eyes and of course everybody noticed even though she put an enormous amount of make up on. "Did you and Puck break up already?" "No, Santana. He had to leave for three months" "leave? where did he go?" "I don't even know "Rach, they're not allowed to talk about it. He got a call yesterday that he had to leave today so I took him to the airport. I don't know where he's going or if he'll even be okay" Quinn sobbed. "Quinn, look at Puck. He's as manly as they get. He's strong and he knows what he's doing. He'll be okay. He left for 6 months and came back okay" "Santana, just because he was okay last time that doesn't mean he's going to be okay this time" "Way to make me feel better, Mercedes" Mr Shue walked in just as the girls were arguing "ladies, enough! All of you. I just spoke to Puck before his plane took off, he'll be fine. They have plenty of armor so he'll be okay. Think positive! Quinn, I have some bad news though" "I don't think it could be any worse than the morning I've had Mr Shue..what is it?" "Well-" "I'm back!" A familiar voice yelled and everyone turned around and saw who was there.

_Sam. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam? Why are you here?" everyone all looked in his direction with a confused look on their faces. Especially Quinn, who looked more angry if anything. "You should see all of you faces right now, I wish I could just take a photo. I'm back because I'm not going to let any of you drive me away from here. That's why." "Mr Shue, can we just get on with this lesson please?" Quinn didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Sam was back at school, let alone back in the Glee club.

I was lunch time and the girls were sitting in the cafeteria chatting about the latest gossip.

"Quinn are you going to tell Puck that Sam is back?" "No way! He had to rush off for this mission when he had only just returned, there's no way I'll be telling him in a letter" "Won't he get mad though?" "Maybe at first, but once I explain to him what I just told you, I'm sure he'll be okay. I just need to stay clear of Sam." "Yeah good luck with that since he's in nearly all of your classes" "Thanks for the support, Santana." "Just keeping it real" Quinn rolled her eyes but a part of her knew what Santana said was true. He was in almost all of her classes and she couldn't avoid him.

The girls headed back to class and saw Sam so Quinn sat on the opposite side of the room.

Quinn couldn't wait to have Puck back, just to be able to talk to him again and hug him when times got tough and confusing. "Quinn are you still coming to our Hens night tonight? We're having dinner first then heading to the club at about 9" "Of course, Britt. Wouldn't miss it for the world" "Great. I wish Puck was coming, he knew how to make good drinks" Quinn chuckled "Yeah he does, I wish he was here too but who's to say we can't have a party when he returns?" "Exactly". No one realized that Sam was eavesdropping the entire time.

Quinn drove to Pucks house, using the key he gave her to let herself in and get started on her letter for him. Luckily there was an address Puck left on his letter for where Quinn sends hers.

_Puck,_

_I read your letter and it made me so happy and sad at the same time. I miss you already and it hasn't been that long._

_I'm in love with you. I know that you'll be heading away sometimes but I'm okay with that because I know you'll be coming home to me. Just like it should be. I'm happy we finally found our way back to each other. _

_You're the miracle I've been waiting for. I just want you to be safe while you're wherever you are and please be careful.I also want you to tell me everything. Well, anything you can tell me. I want to hear about your adventures and your stories with your army buddies. _

_I'm also going to call your mom sometime this week and organize a catch up with her. It's been way to long and we can stress over you together. _

_Also, I don't know when you'll receive this letter but, tonight I have Brittany and Santanas hens night. I can't wait to tell you all about it. I hate that we can't even Skype so I can at least see your handsome face and make sure you're okay. _

_I love you baby, more than anything. Thank you for the house key, for your love and for just being in my life. _

_I can't wait to see what the future holds for us._

_I love you, I mean it._

_Quinn._

Quinn got ready at Pucks house. she enjoyed having the house to herself, especially the part where she didn't have to share the bathroom with her mom in that two bedroom apartment they moved into after her parents divorced. Quinn put on her red polka dot dress for the occasion, did some messy curls and applied some red lipstick.

She heard a car horn outside, Rachel was there to pick her up. She grabbed her shoes and rushed outside into the car. "You okay Quinn? your breathing really loud" "Yeah, just had to get ready in a rush" "Oh okay, well you look lovely" "Thanks Rach, where is this place?" "It's about 20 minutes away, fancy place" "Santana is having her hens night somewhere fancy?" "I know, I can't believe it either" the two laughed "Puck has a really nice house" "Oh Rach, it's so stunning inside, he maintains it so well inside" "he's a changed man, Quinn. You could see it when he came back" Quinn nodded.

As they drove to the hens night, none of them had any idea what was going to happen that night. Good or bad.

**Sorry it's short everyone, it's a busy time of year. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
